Artemis' Foul
by athenares
Summary: She knew it was an unforgivable sin. Oneshot. Prequel to Embracing the Lies. Artemis/Apollo as requested. talks of twincest. Please Review!


_We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us._

**~anonymous**

* * *

Along the cliff she waited, overlooking the calm sea which reflected the gigantic moon set blurred upon the ripples of the ocean water. She ran a hand through the long dark chocolate strands of hair, feeling the breath of Zephyr playing with the locks. Deep within her pools of azure eyes, her heart was melting with the outcome of the rendezvous with the brother whom she was closest related with. When he passed by her during the council meeting, she could not resist the temptation to look at the gaze which anesthetized her. He, the one with the beautiful golden silken hair and daylight bright skin, approached her with the same delicate smile which she pretended not to look upon. As a brother—a twin to be exact—has gone far too gentle for her. Too gentle that the years they have spent together has began to snatch the maturity of her decision.

Artemis remembered days way back when, as toddlers, they joined hands to sleep; and she came to take comfort upon his childish smile and the way sucked his thumb before they woke up. Every memory spent has come banging on her head, until the time when they began to have passion for adventure: she, on the land, and he, on the sky. Never the less they still joined to delve into the joys of filial emotions. Swimming pleasures on the lake seemed uncensored before, when she would merely bare herself and he didn't even mind. They were children—before—but now the ripe days when they are now legal to fall into what everyone called love, but nothing changed. Nothing changed, as was what she thought. For they still spend time even in the dark, lying on the grassy pastures watching the beautiful night sky glittered with stars, they held hands, and it was a peaceful feeling but nothing went further.

But she was too indulged into her twin brother that she was too blind to see the foot that has come across the line. She had begun to search his presence within gatherings, and felt the lonesome spirit lurking beneath her at his inexistence. She begun to steal sights of him during the Olympian council meetings, begun to say his name more often, and begun to feel uncomfortable at the feeling of this. To others, it was mere sisterly concern, but for her, it was a distraction that had come to poison her heart. She knew it was an unforgivable sin. And though disgusting as it may be, she prayed for her brother's forgiveness for her folly, hoping he wouldn't punish her too harsh for her error. And this night she will end it, everything.

Artemis felt her heart fluctuate, leading the tears to appear into her eyes at the sight of Apollo's ever lovely smile from afar. She met his gaze, and he intertwined with her in an embrace.

"Thank you for giving attention upon my invite, my darling sister," he greeted her and led a hand on hers, locking his fingers on her palm. He turned his back on her and pulled her hand to lead her to wherever he would like to advent. He looked back at her though, feeling the resistance on the hand he held. Only terror had consumed him at the sight of her tears.

She cupped a hand on his cheek and stared the eyes mirroring hers. He was so beautiful it almost marred her to turn his lovely face into disappointment. Her heart pounded for he was no superficial brother to her. She loves him, and it was not mere infatuation that she carried. Although this would turn out to be the worst night on Apollo's life: whether he might murder her out of disgust didn't matter so long as she would be honest as to stop the frustration residing on her heart. He held the hand which cupped his cheek and stared at her angelic face, her lips illuminating at the brightness of the moon. Though unspoken, his eyes queried what was wrong and she sighed.

"Apollo, dear brother…" she swallowed eventually, and felt the suffocation on her throat, "…this is enough. You have come to love me as a sister too gently that it is threatening my _vow of maidenhood_. Please, I say we stop the intimacy and move on as what we were born to be,"

She saw the shock in his eyes, which was what she would expect, and waited for the answer that might send her soul to Hades. Apollo smiled kindly, yet his eyes revealed a little mist which formed into beads of tears at the edge.

"Why warn me too late, Artemis?" he sighed at the expectation of the distance to befall them, "I have trusted you never to have the cinders of passion in your heart be lit, never to fall. Why warn me too late now that my heart has beaten for you…?"

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are welcome **xoxo**

**For my best friend Jermaine.  
**

**_~AthenAres~_**


End file.
